


Photographs

by notstilinski



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: A Quick Ficlet About Some Of Max's Photography Pre-Game, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Another Fandom That I Showed Up Late To With Starbucks, But If You Squint There Could Be Hints At A Crush, F/F, There's Not Any True Ship Content In Here, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: Max was only seven when she got her first polaroid camera.





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really coming in here three years late with Starbucks and shitty writing. I haven't even finished watching the play through of the game but the idea of Max always wanting to be a photographer and her talent growing since she was little was one that I really liked. And, of course, Chloe would be her main target because their best friends.

     Photography had always been something that Max was interested in. The pictures that she saw whenever her parents would take her to things like museums or even when they went to the store and saw the pictures that people would put up on their walls as decorations. It was all so beautiful and she loved it. There were moments where she wanted to capture and remember forever. Another reason that she wanted so badly to become a photographer. It wasn’t a secret, either. Her parents agreed to buy her a camera, maybe when they could afford it or maybe for her birthday, and they would take help her look for more pictures taken by a professional photographer.  Max was only seven when she got her first polaroid camera.

     Every photograph that she took was a moment that she wanted to keep. Of course, there was some moments or images that she wanted to keep that just looked plain. Some of them almost looked like stock photos because it would be things like nature shots or portraits of her family and friends. Her bedroom had an entire wall that she dedicated to photos which was something that she brought with her into adulthood. It was nice to have pictures all over and remember those moments. When she was a bit older, she even convinced her mom to buy her fairy lights to put along her wall with the photos pinned along with them. A fairy tale dream room, really. 

    The first time that she took a picture of Chloe, it came out blurry. The photo was supposed to be the two of them but they ended up laughing as the shutters clicked. It was a nice picture, though, besides the blurriness of it. The moment was better than the picture. 

    The next time that she took a picture of Chloe was when they decided to have a sleepover… Something that had turned into multiple nights. She took a moment while Chloe was focused on scooping ice cream out of the container since they decided that they wanted ice cream sundaes at ten pm. The picture was of Chloe with her tongue poking out, all her little eight year old focus on scooping giants scoops of ice cream into their bowls. The ice cream was surrounded by the toppings that they had dug out of the pantry and fridge. It was a miracle that no adults had seemed to become suspicious and came to check on them. They would definitely get in trouble for that. 

    Sometimes her parents would ask to take a picture with her camera. A handful of times, both the Caulfield and the Prices would insist on taking pictures of their daughters together. Most of the time it was at a birthday party or something along those lines. Some pictures were of all two families while they posed for a cute picture. Those were the sort of pictures that Max would sort through and decide which ones that she would put up on her wall. It was nice to have those memories all around her room. 

    Another time that she took a picture of Chloe was when they were thirteen. They had gone out to the beach on a Saturday morning to hang out. The plan was to just go and explore while Max had her camera as always. No one could ever predict when there would be something to take a picture of so she always carried it around with her. She also knew that there was no way that she would allow Chloe to sneak out of taking another picture with her. It, technically, wasn’t just one picture. It was more of a series of pictures and each one become less and less ‘professional’ like. 

     The first one was a picture of Chloe sitting on the bench up on the cliff by the lighthouse and it was taken from behind her. Each picture drew Max closer until it was pictures of the two of them making funny faces at the camera. Each one of those pictures was hung up on her wall once she got back home. 

     Her room in Seattle was set up almost identically to the way that she had set up her old room. The fairy lights were hung up on the wall and she placed the pictures of her family and scenery that she took photos of. Each photo had their own place that she took almost two full hours deciding upon. Almost like the placement of the photos meant something more to her than it normally would. The photos of her family with the Prices were heavily debated, Max simply putting the one from her tenth birthday up. The rest were set away in her box of photographs before she slowly went through the ones of Chloe. 

    Should she put the pictures of Chloe up? She was her best friend but then again, she had moved away and she needed to ‘move on.’ Max couldn’t just dedicate her entire photo wall to pictures of her old best friend. 

 

The pictures of Chloe joined the rest of the ones that she didn’t put up in a box that ended up under her bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it to the end! If you liked it enough then you could leave a kudo or comment which would be appreciated. If you like my writing then maybe think about supporting me on ko-fi: or if you want to commission me for a fic then visit me on my tumblr (under the same name): notstilinski


End file.
